


Prove It

by Aj090901



Category: Aliens in the Attic (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you a zombie?” Tom asked.<br/>“No. You?” Jake said while looking him up and down with inquiring blue eyes.<br/>“Nope.” Tom replied.<br/>“Prove it.” Jake said as he sat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They fell from the attic as the darts impaled their necks. After malfunctioning the darts fell off. Jake and Tom turned towards each other.

  
“Are you a zombie?” Tom asked.

“No. You?” Jake said while looking him up and down with inquiring blue eyes.

“Nope.” Tom replied.

“Prove it.” Jake said as he sat up.

“What do you mean?” Tom asked with confusion.

“ I mean PROVE IT!” Jake yelled as he threw his leg over Tom’s hip, so he was straddling him. He bunched up his pale blue shirt and leaned in closer so his voice could only be heard by Tom. “Tell me something only we would know.”

“The summer before we started middle school you kissed me. A zombie wouldn’t know that.” Tom whispered briefly looking down at Jake’s lips before his brown eyes returned to looking into Jake’s blue eyes.

Jake’s eyes widen before he leaned closer. “You said we’d never talk about that again.” He replied softly.

“Its was the first thing that came to mind that only we would know.” Tom said as he looked away. Before Jake could respond the attic door came down.

“Watch out!” One of the twins screamed.

“Ugly human.” One of the monsters shouted.

They quickly scrambled up to stop them from coming through. After successfully locking the attic door Jake breathed out.

“Alright everyone to my room. We gotta make a plan.” As everyone passed by him Jake’s eyes went to Tom. “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Yeah. What’s up?” Tom responded while looking down at his hands.

“How long where you thinking about it?” Jake inquired.

“A while. Really since they told me we were vacationing together.” Tom said as he look to the side.

“Me, too.” Jake responded. He took a step closer and another until they were pressed flushed together. Jake’s hand lightly gripped Tom’s chin. Turning him so Tom was looking up into his eyes. Jake leaned closer until their lips where only a centimeter apart.

Then Lee and Art burst through the door. “Guys we need to plan. You know alien invasion.” Lee said offhandedly.

“You can get lovey dopey when the world isn’t at stake.” Art said while pushing in between them. 

Each twin grabbed one of them and started to pull them off towards the room. Jake look towards Tom whispering ‘later’ before cooperating.


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn.” Jake dropped to the ground, breath mingling with the air in front of him.

Tom glanced at his cousin from the corner of his hazel eyes. Today had been the craziest day they had ever experienced. And maybe… just maybe the best day of his life. If you know, Jake remember to have the talk.

“Lets never EVER do that again.” Art commanded as he looked to the sky as if expecting for the aliens to change their mind and come back.

Lee grabbed ahold of his twin nodding his head towards their brother. Knowing that something was up, they quickly and swiftly escorted the two girls away from them.

“Lets go see what the grown ups are doing.”

Tom sat down on the cold, wet ground looking to the stars. If he hadn’t failed those classes he would never be here. And quite frankly, he didn’t regret it. Lord know had he not been here it would have been a disaster.

“So… about what happened early.” Jake started rolling onto his side to look at the lean boy. “Have you really? Did you mean it?”

Noticing Jake’s lack of words for the subject he nodded his head signaling the other to continue.

“Would you, you know?” Jake growled when Tom furrowed his brows in confusion. “Would you go on a date with me?”

Tom’s hazel eyes widen in surprise before he sputtered out an answer. “Ye-yeah. Yes, I mean, I would love to.” A deep blush filled his cheeks when he realized he was rambling slightly.

Jake let out a chuckle before rising up to move closer to Tom.

“I was thinking about you when they kidnapped me. I was afraid that I would never be able to tell you how I really felt. I don’t think anyone could feel what I felt then.” Jake looked away before looking back.

“Afraid that they would never be able to tell the person they love that very thing. I love you.” A single tear fell from Jake’s crystal blue eyes.

“And if you’ll have me, then I want to be yours.”

Tom pearl white teeth showed as he broke out in a smile. “I love you, too.”

“Okay,” Jake sighed before moving closer, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Just like that their lips connected as they moved closer together. Warms bodies moving closer together until they slotted together like they were always meant to be. Jake brought a hand up to Tom’s face to lift his chin a bit in a better angle. Tom moaned as Jake’s tongue caressed his.

Tom climbed a bit onto Jake’s lap to take back control. He was the eldest after all.

Before they could continue a voice broke them apart.

“Are you fucking with me?” Art yelled to the heavens.

Lee just giggled before holding out his hand. “Pay up. You lost.” He taunted with a smile on his face.

“What the hell?” Jake stood quickly snatching the twenty from Art’s hand. “You better start explaining right now. And it better be good.”

“I- um. We- well we. We made a bet, I said that you would kiss with tongue. Art thought that it would be to soon for that.”

Jake looked back and forth between the twins before startling and turning around. Tom was holding his stomach and covering his mouth to try and stifle his laughter.

Jake cracked a smile before turning back to the twins.

“You have three seconds to run.” Both the younger boy’s eyes widen as they turned to each other before running away pushing each other.

Lee came back into view as the money crossed his mind.

“I’m keeping the money.”

“But-“

“Three seconds are up.” Jake practically pounced at Lee. The action caused the younger to scream as he ran away.

Jake paused for a moment turning back to Tom. “We’ll finish that later. You can go to my room.” With a wink before turning to run after the twins.

Tom smiled lightly as he stood up. Making sure to brush off all the grass. He walked slowly back to the house.

So what if he went to Jake’s room. He had the best bed in the house. It didn’t mean anything.

It also didn’t mean anything if they made out while all the lights were off. And it sure as hell didn’t mean anything when Jake pulled Tom close at night to spoon him, to protect him from the threats in their life.

At the same time it did mean something. It meant something that couldn’t be explained really. Except in these simple words. They loved each other. That and that alone meant the world.


End file.
